


Don't Say Maybe

by Hazzaczuwa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Job, Elevator, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaczuwa/pseuds/Hazzaczuwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam i Zayn są w drodze do ich hotelu, kiedy winda się zatrzymuje.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dont say maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091142) by [cvllide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvllide/pseuds/cvllide). 



Liam oddychał często, kiedy wraz ze swoim najlepszym przyjacielem biegł do windy po koncercie. Obydwoje byli rozhisteryzowani, ponieważ Louis się potknął, kiedy wyskoczyli z busa po swoim show. Dwójka chłopców ruszyła do windy i wcisnęli przycisk zamknięcia drzwi kilkanaście razy, więc żaden z chłopców nie mógł się do niej dostać, to była gra, w którą zawsze grali, by zobaczyć, kto dostanie się na górę jako pierwszy. Tym razem Liam był pewny, że on i Zayn wygrają. Szatyn zamknął swe oczy, kiedy oparł swoją głowę o zimną ścianę windy i ponownie zaczął szalenie się śmiać. Otworzył swe oczy, by zobaczyć Zayna śmiejącego się cicho, jego oczy i twarz po prostu się marszczyła, kiedy się śmiał. Liam oglądał swojego pięknego przyjaciela wycierającego łzy ze swoich oczu i westchnął.

\- Liczy się to, że dostaniemy się tam jako pierwsi? - Zapytał Liam z oczami jasnymi i pełnymi nadziei. Zayn kochał kiedy Liam był wypełniony adrenaliną, wyglądał jak dziecko podczas gwiazdki, taki szczęśliwy i wypełniony życiem i energią, uwielbiał widok rozświetlonego szatyna na myśl, że wygrają ich mały wyścig. Nawet jeśli to było nieistotne dla kogokolwiek innego, to miało znaczenie dla Liama i w takim razie dla Zayna również.

\- Oczywiście, że tak! - Mulat zaśmiał się i oglądał jak szatyn patrzył w ziemię i uśmiechał się sam do siebie.

Nagle winda podskoczyła. Światło zamigotało, a Liam spojrzał z paniką na bruneta.

\- Kolego co się dzieje? - Powiedział pospiesznie Liam.

Zayn pokręcił swoją głową. - Nie wiem, może powinniśmy spróbować zadzwonić po pomoc, co sądzisz?

Liam skinął głową i wcisnęli przycisk bezpieczeństwa, to nie miało sensu, nie było prądu i chłopcy byli uwięzieni, póki ten nie powróci.

\- Równie dobrze możemy się czuć komfortowo, kiedy tu jesteśmy. - Zayn westchnął i osunął się na podłogę. Mógł powiedzieć, że jego przyjaciel był przerażony, ale szczerze mówiąc, był zbyt zmęczony, aby zbytnio o tym myśleć w tej chwili, a winda miała miły i miękki dywan i Zayn mógł nie spać od godzin.

~*~

Liam chodził wokół, kiedy Zayn drzemał na podłodze windy. Znalazł się na tym, że chichotał żartobliwie z faktu, że brunet mógł spać gdziekolwiek, a śmieszną okolicznością było to, że jego przyjaciel mógł spać pod. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że chodzenie wcale nie pomagało, a tylko stresowało go jeszcze bardziej. Wcisnął przycisk bezpieczeństwa jeszcze parę razy, ale nic się nie stało. Zaklął pod nosem i opadł obok Zayna. Oglądał, jak klatka piersiowa jego przyjaciela unosi się i delikatnie opada, oczy mulata otworzyły się powoli i uśmiechnął się on do Liama. Szatyn szybko odwrócił wzrok, zażenowany byciem złapanym na wpatrywaniu się w swojego kolegę z zespołu podczas snu.

Zayn zaśmiał się lekko. - Znowu się we mnie wpatrywałeś Liam? - Usiadł powoli i jęknął. - Wciąż nie ma prądu? - Zapytał i przetarł swe oczy.

Szatyn pokręcił przecząco głową, kiedy Zayn usiadł wzdłuż ściany przy nim. Mulat położył swoją rękę wokół Liama, a ten położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Zayna. - Jestem taki zmęczony kolego, chcę tylko dostać się pokoju i dobrze się wyspać. - Liam jęknął, kiedy Zayn dotknął jego podbródka i oglądał go, jak się skarżył.

\- To w porządku Liam, możesz po prostu odpocząć tutaj. Potrzymam cię, jeśli chcesz - zachichotał, a Liam uśmiechnął się.

Liam wiedział, że Zayn tak naprawdę nie był z Perrie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić, że czuł się trochę winny, kiedy mulat pieścił jego włosy i podróżował w dół jego szyi. Pieprzyć to, był tak zmęczony, a palce Zayna były takie miłe, gdy przebiegały po jego skórze, wprawiając go w gęsią skórkę, wypuścił oddech, ale wyszło z tego bardziej delikatnie jęknięcie. Brunet zachichotał i pocałował czubek jego głowy. Liam zarumienił się i schował swoją głowę w szyi Zayna, pachniał jak woda kolońska i cóż, po prostu Zayn.

~*~

Umysł Liama wraca myślami do chwili, kiedy on i Zayn byli w ich pokoju hotelowym po zagranym koncercie parę lat wstecz. Dwójka chłopców piła samotnie, po tym, jak pozostała trójka odpadła. Szatyn nalewał shoty, a mulat siedział na fotelu, oglądając go i pijąc trochę sody zmieszanej z wódką. Śmiali się z niczego i Liam potknął się o śpiącego Harry’ego i wpadł wprost na Zayna.

\- Przepraszam kolego - przeprosił pijacko i oczy Zayna spojrzały na niego w dziwny sposób, Liama przeszły dreszcze, gdy wciąż o tym myślał. Wiedział, że mulat był pijany, ale tam było to pragnienie i tęsknota w jego oczach, które wyglądały na oszałamiająco trzeźwe. Dłonie bruneta powędrowały w górę uda Liama, a szatyn spojrzał w dół na Zayna i ich wargi się dotknęły, na początku powoli i ostrożnie, ale Liam otworzył lekko swe usta, co było wszystkim tym, co Zayn potrzebował, aby wślizgnąć swój język do buzi młodszego. Ręce szatyna powędrowały w górę ku szyi mulata i chwycił jego włosy, które od tego czasu tylko zaczęły rosnąć.

To, co się stało później było trochę niewyraźne w myślach Liama, ale pamiętał tylko kawałek czegoś z Zanyem przed falą przeprosin. Twarz mulata była dla szatyna ciężką do zapamiętania, ale wciąż mógł odtworzyć ten obrazu jedynie jako zranienie, ulga i głos. Po tym u Liama było już tylko ciemno. Następnego poranka Zayn spał w swoim łóżku, a Liam był tam, gdzie zemdlał. Szatyn wciąż mógł pamiętać, że pierwszą myślą, którą miał w swojej głowie tego poranka było to czy on i Zayn wciąż jeszcze mogą być przyjaciółmi. Od tego czasu nigdy nie rozmawiali o pocałunku. Wspominali go tu i tam w wywiadach i tym podobnych, mówili, że to był przypadek, ale Liam mógł powiedzieć po widoku oczy Zayna, że to nie był przypadek. I szczerze mówiąc poprzez uczucie w swoim brzuchu, kiedy myślał o tym, wiedział, że dla niego to też nie był przypadek.

~*~

Brunet oglądał jak Liam drzemał, pocałował ponownie jego głowę, a szatyn się wstrząsnął. - Zayn? - Jęknął Liam, zwężając swe oczy cholernie ciasno.

\- Przepraszam za obudzenie cię - wyszeptał Zayn. Pogłaskał ucho Liama i spojrzał wprost przed siebie. Szatyn usiadł lekko i patrzył na mulata.

\- Pamiętasz tę noc, w której się upiliśmy i się pocałowaliśmy?

Zayn zrobił się czerwony na nagłe pytanie Liama. Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tej nocy i mulat nie był pewny czy jest na to gotowy. - Tak kolego, było zabawnie, byłem nieźle wstawiony. - Zaśmiał się nerwowo i odkaszlnął niezręcznie.

\- Naprawdę byłeś? - Zapytał autentycznie Liam. - Ponieważ wydawałeś się taki, nie wiem, ostrożny. Wiesz, co mam na myśli?

Zayn dokładnie wiedział, co on ma na myśli, biorąc pod uwagę to, że miał on większą tolerancję na alkohol niż Liam, kilka drinków sprawiło szatyna pijanym, kiedy Zaynowi tylko dodało odwagi, wiedział, co robił, kiedy pchnął Liama do pocałunku i wiedział, co robił, kiedy wybrał udawanie, że był pijany.

\- Cóż, nie wiem, gdybym powiedział, że byłem „wstawiony”. - Zayn wykonał znak cudzysłowu w powietrzu.

\- Ale właśnie przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że byłeś. - Liam szturchnął go. Zayn szybko spojrzał gdzie indziej i zaczął kręcić swoim pierścionkami. Szatyn wiedział, że to oznacza, że mulat czuł się niekomfortowo i postanowił się wycofać. - Przepraszam kolego, po prostu właśnie o tym myślałem. - Uszy Zayna poderwały się, kiedy Liam przemówił.

\- Dlaczego? - Wyszeptał.

\- Nie wiem, po prostu właśnie próbowałem sobie przypomnieć, dlaczego to się stało. To jest to, o co chciałem cię zapytać - powiedział niezwykle nonszalancko. Zayn kochał to w Liamie, jak komfortowomówił o czymkolwiek, co zajmowało jego myśli. To zawsze było cechą, którą w nim uwielbiał, był trochę zazdrosny o to, jak bardzo otwarty Liam był. Bardzo chętny, będąc szczerym. Brunet zadecydował, że może teraz w ograniczonej przestrzeni, gdzie utknęli na godziny bez żadnej oznaki na wydostanie się, to była jego kolej na to, aby być szczerym.

\- Cóż, ponieważ chciałem cię pocałować Liam - powiedział Zayn i spojrzał w oczy swojemu przyjacielowi. Twarz szatyna zaczerwieniła się.

\- Oh, ja... - zaczął.

\- Wciąż chcę cię pocałować - kontynuował Zayn - codziennie. Szczerze mówiąc, tak jest zawsze kochanie. Przed i po tym, co się stało. Nie wiem, co więcej ci powiedzieć kolego. Po prostu zgaduję, że cię lubię - powiedział szybko.

Ręce Liama drgnęły w kierunku Zayna, kiedy ciemnowłosy chłopak wyglądał na strasznie nerwowego. Liam nie spodziewał się tego, że będzie w takiej sytuacji, zazwyczaj w niekomfortowej lub niezręcznej sytuacji Harry opowiedziałby kawał albo Louis rzuciłby czymś w kogoś, lub krzyczał, albo Niall coś by rozerwał i wszyscy zaczęliby się śmiać. Ale w tym przypadku ich dwójka po prostu siedziała w ciszy.

\- Też chcę cię pocałować - powiedział cicho i ostrożnie Liam. Ale jakoś w ciszy tego pomieszczenia, poczuł, jakby coś potężnego właśnie eksplodowało.

Zayn przemknął bliżej Liama i zanurzył swoją głowę, aby spojrzeć na niego. - Naprawdę? - Zapytał, a Liam szybko skinął głową, nim mógł cokolwiek powiedzieć, poczuł usta bruneta na swoich. Silne dłonie mulata chwyciły jego żuchwę, a ręce szatyna otoczyły talię Zayna, kiedy ten wczołgał się pomiędzy jego nogi. Liam nigdy wcześniej nie był z facetem, ale Zayn był cholernym wyjątkiem. Szatyn był twardy w przeciągu chwili i wiedział, że brunet mógł poczuć jego erekcję napierającą na jego udo.

Ręce Zayna skierowały się ku spodniom Liama i zaczęły po prostu pocierać powiększającą się wypukłość. Szatyn sapnął, kiedy brunet rozłączył ich usta i zaczął przygryzać i ssać jego szyję. Wyjęczał miękko imię Zayna. Czuł się dobrze jęcząc jego imię, obco, ale dziwnie znajomo.

\- Boże, kochanie to takie seksowne - powiedział Zayn, kiedy Liam ponownie jęknął jego imię.

Ręce Liama powędrowały do krocza Zayna i poczuły jego reakcję, kiedy jęknął i sapnął jego imię. Mulat pocierał teraz spodnie szatyna szybciej i z większą natarczywością, Liam zamknął oczy i nagle zobaczył światło.

\- Kurwa - odetchnął ciężko Zayn i szybko się odsunął. Kiedy Liam otworzył oczy, zauważył, że światło zostało włączone, a winda powoli poruszała się do góry na ich piętro. Dwójka chłopców poprawiła się i ostrożnie wysiedli z windy.

~*~

Kiedy znaleźli swój pokój w ciszy, Zayn wyjął klucz z kieszeni swojej kurtki. Dwójka weszła do pomieszczenia i Liam znalazł notkę na kredensie.

Mamy nadzieję, że z wami wszystko w porządku i że winda została naprawiona, a wy dostaliście się tutaj cali i zdrowi. Jesteśmy po drugiej stronie korytarza w swoim pokoju. Swoją drogą wygraliśmy. x Haz, Lou, Nialler.

Zayn ściągnął z siebie kurtkę, a jego oczy rozbłysły nad Liamem czytającym notkę. Twarz szatyna była lekko zmarszczona, ale cisnął notkę na bok i rzucił się na łóżko. Zayn pospiesznie wtoczył się na niego i zaczął go wygłodniale całować. Liam oddał pocałunek z całą siłą wobec tego, jak bardzo wykończony był. Odsunął się przepraszająco i spojrzał na bruneta - przepraszam kochanie, jestem po prostu zmęczony - jęknął.

Zayn spojrzał na niego z ponad swoich grubych i ciemnych rzęs. - To w porządku, mogę po prostu cię ssać - powiedział nonszalancko.

Oczy Liama rozszerzyły się i nim mógł to zakwestionować, Zayn ściągał z niego jego jeansy i bokserki, aby odsłonić stojącą erekcję szatyna. Głowa bruneta zanurkowała szybko i objął swoimi wargami całą długość Liama. Szatyn sapał i jęczał ciągle imię Zayna.

Mulat pracował na Liamie jakby to nie było niczym wielkim, ssąc i liżąc i nawet zbyt często się odchylając, by tylko go pocierać. Szatyn nagle zakrztusił się, kiedy Zayn spojrzał na niego, biorąc do ust całą jego długość. Liam czuł się jak na krawędzi, kiedy mulat poruszał swoją głową w górę i w dół przez parę chwil, szarpiąc nim w rytmie, jego język robił kółka wokół wrażliwej główki. Liam odpadł w ciągu kilku minut i Zayn zrobił głęboki jęk, kiedy szatyn spuścił się do jego ust. Trochę spermy Liama wypłynęło z ust bruneta, kiedy się odsunął i przełknął.

Zayn powrócił i Liam wytarł nadmiar spermy z jego podbródka swoim kciukiem. Pocałował czule bruneta i poczuł, jak jego ręce trzymały go w talii.

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał Zayn. To było prawie niesłyszalne, ale Liam wciąż uśmiechał się z faktu, że ten wspaniały mężczyzna zebrał w sobie odwagę, by mu to powiedzieć.

\- Też cię kocham Zayn.

Liam zachichotał, kiedy poczuł, że twarz Zayna ogrzała się przy jego piersi, kiedy spojrzał w dół, brunet uśmiechał się i powoli kiwał na nim głową. Szatyn zwinął się razem z Zaynem i po prostu pozwolił sobie spać nago tuż obok w pełni ubranego Zayna. Po raz pierwszy czuł się całkowicie zrelaksowany i wyłącznie szczęśliwy. Wiedział, że tym razem następnego dnia, nie będą ignorować tego, co się stało i wiedział, że będzie w stanie porozmawiać o tym i kontynuować to. Ta myśl pozostawiła go prawie zbyt roztrzepanego, by zasnął, ale właśnie zasypiał i wszystko, o czym mógł myśleć to to, jak miło czuć Zayna obok siebie i że nie mógł czekać do jutrzejszego poranka.


End file.
